Subject to Change Without Reason
Subject to Change Without Reason was a middleweight robot built by Randy Eubanks that competed from Season 1.0 to Season 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a silver robot originally armed with a pickaxe that was removed and left as a wedge, as it did not work. For Season 3.0, it was painted red and two small rending spikes were placed on the top, removing its ability to run inverted fully due to the rendering spikes keeping the front wheels in the air. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in every season it competed, but never went further than the round of 16. It was replaced by Goldie, which participated in just one season. Robot History Season 1.0 Subject to Change Without Reason's first match of the season was against Pressure Drop, Pressure Drop slowly moved out of its square and S.T.C.W.R. started slamming into Pressure Drop. Pressure Drop attempted to hit S.T.C.W.R. with its pickaxe, but missed and S.T.C.W.R. had fried its Vantec speed controller and stopped moving. Pressure Drop started walking slowly towards S.T.C.W.R., but when the buzzer sounded, Derek Young ignored the buzzer, walked Pressure Drop into position, and fired Pressure Drop's weapon twice, the latter of which struck S.T.C.W.R.'s top. Despite the warning Young received, Pressure Drop advanced to the next round and S.T.C.W.R. was eliminated from the tournament. S.T.C.W.R. wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. S.T.C.W.R. starts moving around the arena and gets underneath the side of Spin Orbiting Force. S.T.C.W.R. pushes it around the arena and Spin Orbiting Force escapes. S.T.C.W.R. gets bumped by Blade Runner and was pushed against the spikestrip by Ankle Biter. S.T.C.W.R. escapes and starts moving around the arena again, until it got hit from the front by Hazard. S.T.C.W.R. got underneath Deadblow, but just slips off. S.T.C.W.R. was being pushed by Ankle Biter again and after it escapes, S.T.C.W.R. starts moving around the arena again. S.T.C.W.R. got underneath Pegleg and slowly moves backwards. S.T.C.W.R. was moving very slowly and was being pushed by Bad Attitude shortly after. Bad Attitude pushes S.T.C.W.R. into the side of Hazard and both robots pushes S.T.C.W.R. next to Pegleg. At this point, S.T.C.W.R. was losing power and S.T.C.W.R. only moved once or twice. The time ran out shortly after and Hazard was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble. Season 2.0 Subject to Change Without Reason's first match in Season 2.0 was against Instigator. S.T.C.W.R. was too low for Instigator's blade, so it resorted to a pushing and shoving match. Instigator managed to deal slight damage with the blade, but the fight was dominated by S.T.C.W.R., who maneuvered Instigator around the arena and into the hazards. The time ran out and S.T.C.W.R. won a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put S.T.C.W.R. to the round of 16, where it faced The Master. The Master hits S.T.C.W.R.'s front wedge immediately and knocks off one of its own caster wheels. A couple more hits from The Master and gas-powered saw stopped moving. S.T.C.W.R. continues charging at The Master and The Master started using its inactive saw as a hammer. The Master started hitting S.T.C.W.R. and both robots were driving close to the killsaws, with The Master driving over S.T.C.W.R. immediately. The Master kept hitting S.T.C.W.R. with its inactive saw and S.T.C.W.R. drove itself on the killsaws in effort to avoid The Master. The time ran out and The Master won on a 36-9 judge's decision. This meant that S.T.C.W.R. was eliminated from the tournament again. S.T.C.W.R. wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, S.T.C.W.R. was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Derek Young again and his new robot from Season 2.0, Complete Control. S.T.C.W.R. got off to a good start, getting underneath Complete Control, driving it to the ramrods and then the killsaws, which sent Complete Control flying. S.T.C.W.R. got underneath Complete Control again, driving it to the screws, until it was finally caught by the clamping arm of Complete Control, lifting S.T.C.W.R. by its corner. S.T.C.W.R. was then driven to the killsaws, damaging its wedge and preventing all but one of its drive wheels from touching the floor. Complete Control then finally caught S.T.C.W.R. where it was driven to the killsaws, which did not operate for some reason, then to the pulverizer and finally flipping S.T.C.W.R. on its back. Then Complete Control tossed the incapacitated S.T.C.W.R. again and S.T.C.W.R. was finally counted out. Complete Control won by KO and S.T.C.W.R. was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if S.T.C.W.R. participated the middleweight consolation rumble during Season 3.0. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "From Long Beach, California at 62 pounds. Killing an enemy is always in season if you're Subject to Change Without No Reason. Ladies and gentlemen, WITHOUT NO REASON!" "He'll send you off to bed without your supper, or your head. He's insane; in fact, he is SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT REASON!" "He has a bone to pick with you, and it's usually a splintered portion of your clavicle or femur. He won't tell you which. He's SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT REASON!" STCWR stats 1.0.jpg|STCWR's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. STCWR stats 2.0.jpg|STCWR's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Trivia *Subject to Change Without Reason lost to Derek Young twice, first against Pressure Drop then against Complete Control. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California